Total Drama: Redemption - Episode 17 Transcript
Start--- *Theme son plays* *I can't beileve Beth quit *7:41 Rj3ful1 *walks back to camp and sits in shelter! shaking head* *7:42 BatmanTDI I'm Katie *7:42 OMGitsGARRET Wait do the recap. *7:42 Rj3ful1 Katie, let me talk to you *7:42 BatmanTDI Sure..... *7:42 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood You guys have to do recap *7:42 Drfizwuz997xlol Can I also talk? *7:42 OMGitsGARRET Because im transcribing this it needs to be pretty. *7:42 BatmanTDI *walks over to Duncan* *7:42 Drfizwuz997xlol It will if you stop inter putting every 5 seconds. *7:42 BatmanTDI *pulls Gwen aside* *7:42 Drfizwuz997xlol Hey Amy. *7:42 Rj3ful1 *whispers* Look, I was planning to take either one of you to the final two of all the friendship members *7:43 BatmanTDI Spying is always better then interfering, now go lission *GODuncan has left the chat. *7:43 Drfizwuz997xlol Conf, Amy is still treat but sadly Duncan is the bigger one. *7:43 BatmanTDI Interesting, but tbh, Gwen is the biggest threat here. *7:43 Drfizwuz997xlol *Goes over and spy on them* *7:43 Rj3ful1 I really think Amy has to go, I'm not much of anthers since I sort of sprained my ankle Conf: No I didn't *a threat *7:44 Drfizwuz997xlol Conf, *Rolls eyes of course Katie targets me again *7:44 BatmanTDI Well, I guess Amy can go, but now that you dont have your double vote, the best we can do is tie. *7:44 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (giant ape) *roars* *7:44 Rj3ful1 Also, if we reach the final 2, I will try my best to give a speech so you can win *7:45 BatmanTDI Guys *'FOr the last time *there is no jury *7:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood you guys *7:45 BatmanTDI What was that?!?!?!? *7:45 Drfizwuz997xlol *We have a jury* *7:45 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood The people don't know yet bat *7:45 BatmanTDI whatever *7:45 Drfizwuz997xlol *Goes back to amy* I got some info. *7:45 BatmanTDI Spill *7:46 Rj3ful1 Yeah, and in TDI and TDA (real show) they had speeches *7:46 Drfizwuz997xlol They have a final 3 deal. *2 *7:46 BatmanTDI still *7:46 Drfizwuz997xlol There also targeting me. *7:46 BatmanTDI Of course, Katie being as dumb as she is thinks she has a chance agaisnt Duncan. *7:46 Rj3ful1 I swear I don't wanna eliminate you at all *does not cross fingers and offers handshake* *7:47 BatmanTDI Deal *handshake *7:47 Drfizwuz997xlol So we gotta make sure Duncan doesn't win. *7:47 Rj3ful1 Awesome. Gwen has won TWO challenges and I only won a challenge because Dave gave it to me *7:47 BatmanTDI *conf* I fell like I can trust Duncan better then the girls, he is just no so, mean. *7:47 Drfizwuz997xlol Also they want me out over you for Backstabing Duncan last night. *7:47 Rj3ful1 Gwen is also the most untrustworthy person out here *7:47 BatmanTDI Typical *Drfizwuz997xlol Conf, there targeting Amy but I can't tell her that or Esle if she wins the challenge they vote me. *GODuncan has joined the chat. *7:48 BatmanTDI Defiantly, Amy is pretty straight up with you, but Gwen, ugh, she lied to me so much... *7:48 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Welcome campers!! *7:48 Rj3ful1 Look, Gwen eliminated Lightning, she eliminated Dave, and she nearly eliminated me, way too dangerous *7:49 Drfizwuz997xlol Katie is know for filping so maybe you could talk to her she doesn't trust me. *7:49 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood oops *that was going to be later *7:49 BatmanTDI *conf* Maybe they're targeting Gwen, maybe its me, but Gwens sob story isnt gonna make me try any less. *GODuncan has left the chat. *7:49 Rj3ful1 Seriously..I thought I could really trust her..until earlier.. *7:49 Drfizwuz997xlol Conf, this final 4 have gotten a lot more fun. *7:50 BatmanTDI I know the felling, so lets go win this. *7:50 Rj3ful1 Conf: So here's my story with Gwen this season. Awakened, then close, she betrayed me, unexpected, and I hate her again *awkard *7:50 Drfizwuz997xlol So let's make a pact no matter what Duncan can't reach the finale. *BatmanTDI Yea, she first befriended me, used me, backstabed me, befriended me, backstabed. *Deal *7:51 Rj3ful1 Hey, you got a much better story to win than me. The tough guy winning seems to obvious, but, the girl, who nobody expected to even merge, makes it in the finale, you would totally win *7:51 Drfizwuz997xlol Um Katie Filped on Gwen. *7:51 BatmanTDI *7:51 Rj3ful1 And how much times has Gwen flipped *7:51 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Welcome Campers now this challenges are less dangerous then other seasons but today will be brutal! *Drfizwuz997xlol Oh great. *7:52 BatmanTDI *conf* Okay, I'm not that dumb. I will work with Duncan, get final 3 with him, but final with a strong male, no way. *This should be good.... *7:52 Drfizwuz997xlol *Conf* Hey I win a couple of the burial challenges to peach of cake. *7:52 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood well this will be dirtiest *7:53 Rj3ful1 *raises eyebrow* *7:53 BatmanTDI -_- *Drfizwuz997xlol *Rolls eyes* *Dirty, eh? *7:54 BatmanTDI *claps* Sounds fun! *Rj3ful1 This challenge was made for me.. *Or me. *-_-, *mouths at Gwen* sabotage *gets phonecall* Uhuh *mouths the same to Katie* *uh this changelle too dangouus so I made a differnt one *7:55 BatmanTDI *mouths* kay *Darn *To a other swim then build a puzzel challenges? *Ok In one on one rounds, two castaways must race down a slippery track to retrieve a particular color-coded numbered ball, then throw it into a basket at the end of the track to score a point. *Guess so *ok everyone *but it will be a stuggle when this intern will be shooting butter at you! *Ok first person to three points wins *Amy has red *Gwen has dark blue *Shots butter *Katie has pink *Duncan green *Do we start? *? *and... *wair *GO! *8:03 BatmanTDI Who goes first? *everyone???????????????????????????////// *I'm lost *8:03 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood they all go at once *8:03 Rj3ful1 *moves back a little, runs as fast as possible, jumps on slippery trail, and starts to slide, and shoves Gwen* *8:03 BatmanTDI oh *8:04 Drfizwuz997xlol *Runs up and sides *8:04 BatmanTDI *slides* EHHHHHHHH *8:04 Drfizwuz997xlol Hey! *8:04 BatmanTDI *jumps on DUncan* *8:04 Rj3ful1 Oh, sorry, accident *8:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood first to five wins *8:04 Drfizwuz997xlol *Keeps wilding and grabs a dark blue ball *8:04 Rj3ful1 *flips Amy over and continues sliding* *8:04 Drfizwuz997xlol What! I am to sexy to be a intern. *8:04 Rj3ful1 *reaches for red ball* *8:04 BatmanTDI >.> Jerk *grabs pink ball* *8:04 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (inten) *shoots gwen* *8:04 Drfizwuz997xlol *Runs up to basket. *8:05 Rj3ful1 *green ball *8:05 BatmanTDI *runs up to basket* *8:05 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Shoots Gwen* *8:05 BatmanTDI *grabs ball* *8:05 Rj3ful1 *runs to basket and tosses ball! which lands in* *8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (intern) *shoots duncan with butter* *8:05 Drfizwuz997xlol *Gets hits In leg and throws ball in basket due to basketball, Partivte. *Garret *Your Justin. *8:05 OMGitsGARRET Ok *8:05 BatmanTDI guys *8:05 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood shoot butter at people garrtete *8:05 Rj3ful1 Ow *8:05 BatmanTDI no Justin *8:05 Drfizwuz997xlol yes bat *8:06 Rj3ful1 Like, Duncan should know how to shoot a basket *8:06 BatmanTDI Random cameos suck *8:06 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Shoots butter at Duncan* *8:06 Drfizwuz997xlol Yes! *8:06 BatmanTDI *shoots ball in basket* *Rj3ful1 *slides again* *8:06 Drfizwuz997xlol *Goes back* *throws ball in basket* *8:08 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) Take that! *Shoots butter at Amy* *'(Duncan) *goes back and slides again* *Jumps and Sildes. *sees a green ball near and slithers a bit* *8:09 BatmanTDI *slides* *8:09 Drfizwuz997xlol *Sides and reach for dark blue ball *slides* *8:09 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood You GUYS ARE WET AND BUTTER YOU SHOULD MESS IT MORE and if you miss you have to go back *8:09 Drfizwuz997xlol *Grabs it gets up and runs to bssket* *8:09 Rj3ful1 *grabs ball* *Grabs ball* *8:09 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) Not so fast! *Shoots more butter at Katie* *8:09 Rj3ful1 *reaches basket and shoots* *8:09 BatmanTDI Fiz Katie uncannon *8:09 Drfizwuz997xlol * *Grabs ball* *8:09 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) Not so fast! *Shoots more butter at Katie* *8:09 Rj3ful1 *reaches basket and shoots* *8:09 BatmanTDI Fiz Katie uncannon *8:09 Drfizwuz997xlol * *BatmanTDI AHHHH *throws but the ball was to slipper and it falls* *8:10 Drfizwuz997xlol *Shots at basket and bleary misses *Goes back* *8:10 BatmanTDI *shoots, and miss's by a long shot* *8:10 Rj3ful1 *goes back* *8:10 BatmanTDI *goes back *goes back* *Runs and sides *8:10 Rj3ful1 *slides* I gotta win this.. *slides* *slides* *Grabs ball but keeps sildinf *grabs ball, but can barley stand* *OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Aims at someone* *8:11 Drfizwuz997xlol *Gets up and throws ball *8:11 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood GARRET *8:11 Rj3ful1 *grabs ball! shoots ball! but slips on legs! and misses* *GAGH *runs back* *8:12 OMGitsGARRET Calm down Im waiting for people to shoot. >.> *8:12 Drfizwuz997xlol *Makes it in basket* Yes! *8:12 BatmanTDI *shoots and makes it* *runs back* *8:12 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Shoots at Gwen and Katie* *shoots, and barley miss's* ugh *runs back* *8:12 Drfizwuz997xlol Conf. Katie was on the Bakestball team she will be hard to beat *8:12 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Time for Rain *the roof starts to rain hard* *8:12 Drfizwuz997xlol garret *8:12 BatmanTDI HEY! *8:12 Rj3ful1 (Duncan's *slides, and nipples start hurting* *8:12 BatmanTDI lol, what? *8:12 Drfizwuz997xlol you hit people while they silde. *slides* *8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood hit them anything *8:13 BatmanTDI *grabs ball* *8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood *the rain conitues to hit hard* *8:13 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Shoots at Amy* *grabs green ballI *8:13 BatmanTDI *shoots and barley makes it in* *8:13 Rj3ful1 *shoots* *8:13 BatmanTDI *makes it in due to some wind* *8:13 BatmanTDI *runs back* *8:13 Drfizwuz997xlol *Starts running again and sides and gets all wet and sexy in binki making Duncan look and gets distarticed* *8:13 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood No wonder this is brutal HAILSTROM *starts to hail hard and rain even harder* *3ful1 Ow *8:14 BatmanTDI *slides* but can barley stand sense so wet* *8:14 Rj3ful1 *runs back and trips on the way* *8:14 Drfizwuz997xlol *Hall hits her ball as she throws it *8:14 BatmanTDI *grabs pink ball* *8:14 Rj3ful1 *gets up and slides* *8:14 BatmanTDI *slides* *8:14 Drfizwuz997xlol *Hill blocks ball the rain push it throw *8:14 BatmanTDI *cant stand* *8:15 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Turns up the knob on the side of the butter thrower that says 'Speed' and turns it all the way up.* >:) *8:15 Drfizwuz997xlol Help Katie up* I got you *Help Katie up* I got you *8:15 BatmanTDI Well lets try a trick shot *shoots it behind her while sitting and makes the basket* *Thanks for the offer, Gwen. *8:15 Drfizwuz997xlol Your welcome *Runs back* *8:15 Rj3ful1 *grabs ball* *8:15 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood time for a TORNADO *turns giant fans on* 78 MPH Hour!! *8:15 Drfizwuz997xlol 3-3-1-1 *8:15 BatmanTDI This sucks *grabs ball and shoot, but the ball barley leaves her hand and fails* *8:16 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Shoots butter at Duncan* *8:16 Rj3ful1 *shoots, and falls, but wind pushes it in* *Aw *runs and slides* *8:16 Drfizwuz997xlol *Throws ball but the wind moves ball and make it hit the intern face *8:16 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood but it seems like a tornado winds but its not a tornado just really windy *8:16 BatmanTDI *slides* *8:16 Rj3ful1 One..more.l *8:16 BatmanTDI oh *grabs pink ball* *8:17 Drfizwuz997xlol *Runs back* *8:17 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Starts shooting butter at everyone in random directions, suddenly the butter flying gets clumped together and spins around while caught in the wind* *8:17 Rj3ful1 *sees ball and reaches for it* *8:17 BatmanTDI *wind puch's her down the slide* *8:17 Rj3ful1 AHH! *quickly grabs ball and runs to basket* *takes deep breath* *8:17 BatmanTDI ahhhh! *grabs ball* *8:17 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *The butter starts hitting people in the face so they can't see* *8:17 Rj3ful1 *shoots* *8:17 Drfizwuz997xlol *Sides and gets ball* *Rj3ful1 *it starts twirling around hoop* *8:18 BatmanTDI I CAN'T SEE! *8:18 Rj3ful1 *it lands in* *8:18 Drfizwuz997xlol *Throw ball in Katie basket by mistake *8:18 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood (chris Hey unpaided Intern is there anymore dangerous natural distaster * *8:18 BatmanTDI #totalgodplaying *8:18 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) Hmm... hurricane? Earthquake? Volcano? *8:18 Rj3ful1 Yes! I got 5 in *Vlocano! *8:19 BatmanTDI Duncan won. *8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Dang it duncan *Rj3ful1 Ha, suck it *8:19 Drfizwuz997xlol Its up to 10 *8:19 Rj3ful1 No it's 5.. *8:19 Drfizwuz997xlol *Shots a fith ball in *8:19 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Here is your award *starts to heat the sand under duncan* Hahaha *8:19 OMGitsGARRET (Intern) *Shoots last piece of butter at Duncan's face* Sorry, my finger slipped. *8:20 Rj3ful1 *walks up to Gwen* Don't you think Katie will be easier to beat in the finale than Amy *Of couse. *But she doesn't trust me. *Hey did I say you could stop! *8:20 BatmanTDI *Runs up to Gwen and pulls her aside* *8:20 Rj3ful1 Honestly, if I lose, and your in the finale, I'll vote you *I swear, just get rid of Amy, then you can vote me off all you want, okay? *Maybe* *Gets dged* *8:21 Rj3ful1 Katie isn't a threat AT ALL *shoots people with butter* *8:21 BatmanTDI I know what Duncans doing *(Intern) *Shoots everyone with butter too* *8:22 Drfizwuz997xlol He just told me he was going to vote me off. *Gwen, I'm not three. *Look, if you make final three with Duncan and Katie, you now who is next. *I want to go to final with you, and you dont want third place. *Duncan? *Just think about it, you now its a better plan. *gets in ocean and cleans butter off* *Conf. Looks like I am swing vote tonight on one hand Katie is kind of weak of challenges and Duncan would chose Katie to go to the finale but on the other hand I couldn't beat Amy in a vote. *Ok Duncan you won immuity do you think you contuie this thread *Honestly, I only tried extra hard in the challenge cause I REALLY needed it, due to betrayals of some.l *But, I'm fine with it. *Rolls eyes* *8:29 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood do you think those betrayls will stab you in the back *The person who betrayed me was really loyal to me up until that point, but, I gotta say this, she's playing a great game. *It stabbed me a bit I guess *Silmes a bit* *Hm Gwen , do you feel like you call anyone of these people your allies or maybe friends *I think I am friend with all three if these people and very close and in the final 4 you have no allies. *-_- *conf* Tricky tricky. *But I will say Katie does have an act for Backstabing. *8:32 BatmanTDI o.O *nice answer Amy you have been scrambling all day long do you think that will help you later on *Once Beth returned, I knew I had a struggle. And for me, scrambling had worked well for me, so who knows. *Okay time to read the votes *8:33 Drfizwuz997xlol Dies Katie get a question? *8:33 GODuncan Shes not good *8:33 BatmanTDI Heather dosnt suck *................ *first vote.......Katie *gulp* *second vote Amy *rolls her eyes* *1 vote for amy so 1 vote katie and 1 for amy *See you guys *crosses fingers* *The final four placing goes to............... *.................................... *....................... *............. *.............. *. *.. *.. *. *. *.. *. *. *.. *. *.. *KATIE IS OUTTA HERE *sighs* *Wait, how *8:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Joking jeez It was amy *sighs* *Wait, how *8:37 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood Joking jeez It was amy *Well, Gwen, Katie... *We have defeated the Crushers * *Hugs Amy* *Sorry. *8:38 BatmanTDI Well, cya guys. *waves* You played a nice game *8:38 BatmanTDI Gwen, don't touch me. *takes the vine of shame* *8:39 ToasterSnifferBreadisGood But Duncan has not defeated his thirst for his wiener so tune in to some dramatic total drama redemption!! *Conf. same old Amy *so thats the finale 3 who will win lose or come in the middle next episode on a two parter of Total drama redemption! Exclusive clip *Amy is seen on vine heading to ponderosa* Well well well, should have never trusted goth ball Guess its my fault for letting Duncan win, but hey, Samey still won and we have the same fingure print! end